1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of adjustable-length poles, particularly those used in outdoor equipment, such as support poles for trekking.
2. Background
Many hikers, backpackers, and mountaineers use a single pole or a pair of poles for additional support while trekking. On uneven, steep, or slippery terrain, these poles can provide stability. In addition, these poles can assist in distributing a person's weight, thereby reducing the stress on the knees, hips, and ankles, as well as providing extra power by engaging the strength of the upper body.
As trekkers come in many shapes in sizes, so must their poles. To obtain the maximum benefit from the poles, it is important that the poles are sized properly to not only the person, but also adjustable to the terrain. For example, when trekking uphill a person may want the poles slightly shorter than normal, but if going downhill, he may want them slightly longer. In addition, a person may also want to conveniently store the poles when not in use, whether on the trail or in a closet or bag.
Several types of adjustable trekking poles presently exist to fill this need. Typically, these are multi-sectional poles that telescope out to the desired length and then lock into place with either a twisting mechanism or a spring-loaded pin. Although adjusting these poles is not terribly difficult, a person must stop on the trail and usually use two hands to make any necessary adjustments. This can be, at best, slightly inconvenient, or even possibly dangerous on hazardous terrain. When trekking in an environment with multiple ascents and descents, frequent pole adjustments can break the person's rhythm and create a nuisance. In cold weather, this operation could be further complicated by bulky gloves, which could prevent proper adjustment and securing of the pole lengths.
A mechanism providing easy, one-handed adjustment of a pole could also be useful in many other applications other than trekking poles. For example, a painter may need to quickly telescope out a painting device to reach a high ceiling, and then need a shorter handle for painting down low. Similarly, maintenance personnel could also benefit from having cleaning tools with variable-length handles that can be adjusted with one hand.
What is needed is a one-handed mechanism for easily and quickly adjusting the length of a trekking pole or other tool with for minimal disruption to a trekker's travel on the trail or a worker on the job.